


The Instruction Manual

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Cody, I'm not sure if thinking that up makes you a pervert or a genius...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Instruction Manual

Murray fussed around his stateroom, selecting the items he needed to pack for his Christmas tryst. Open next to him was a large briefcase he'd chosen to use as an overnight bag. Murray Bozinsky leaving the Riptide with a battered briefcase, even on Christmas Eve, wouldn't strike the guys as odd. And Murray was particularly anxious not to pique their interest in how he was spending Christmas.

Not that Cody and Nick were likely to notice, even if he left with a brass band and a troupe of elephants. Murray grinned to himself. In the hour since Cody had returned, back from a week-long visit to his mother, he and Nick hadn't taken their eyes off each other once.

Murray's best friends and partners, Cody Allen and Nick Ryder, had been close friends for years and lovers for around a month. They still believed Murray didn't know about the change in their relationship. Murray grinned again. _'Maybe if I was blind and deaf'._ He'd made Christmas plans on purpose to give his friends privacy for their first Christmas as a couple - not that he was being a martyr, oh no. His Christmas was likely to be one of the best on record - he could feel a blush stealing up his cheeks just thinking about it.

His bag packed, he left his room, talking loudly to the Roboz. "I'll be back tomorrow. Monitor the heatsink temperature readings. I'll be interested to see the results." The Roboz didn't need the instructions, Murray reflected, but his partners probably needed the warning of his approach. He didn't think they were comfortable enough with their relationship, yet, for him to risk walking in on anything. Deliberately, he dropped his bag with a bang. "Oh, shoot!"

His loud exclamation brought Cody to the top of the stairs. _'Good.'_ Murray retrieved his bag. "Hi, Cody."

"All right there, Murray?"

"Oh, yes, Cody. I just dropped my bag. I'm off now."

"That's right. You've got that - what is it - programming party?"

"Yes. A bunch of us from the computer group are having a Christmas party. We're having a code competition. I'm so happy with my entry, Cody." Murray climbed the rest of the way up the steps. _'Not a big lie,'_ he thought to himself. _'It is a Christmas party - for two. Close enough.'_

"You sure you're gonna have fun?" Nick came over and patted his shoulder.

"It doesn't seem right, you not being here for Christmas," Cody added. He looked around the tinsel-decked salon. "Not when you've put up all the decorations."

Murray couldn't keep back a grin. "Guys, you have no idea how much fun I'm going to have." His grin widened as his friends rolled their eyes. "Anyway, I'll be home for dinner tomorrow night. That's still Christmas."

"Sure it is." Cody brightened, nodding.

Nick, who disliked the holiday season and usually did his best to ignore Christmas, gave Murray a big grin. "Well, Boz, I hope you don't get too much to eat at your party tomorrow. I've got something special planned for dinner."

Murray blinked in surprise, then smiled to himself. It was good that Nick had something to smile about this Christmas. He'd always felt a pang seeing his friend brooding over the holiday season. Out loud he said "Well, Nick, I'll sure look forward to that! Bye, guys. Merry Christmas!" With a quick wave, he bounded up the steps.

Cody followed him slowly to the top of the steps and watched his back view disappear down the pier. "We've got a night and a day", he remarked to Nick. "Any plans for using that time?"

"Catch a ball game?" Nick teased, and grinned as Cody locked the door. "Sure he's gone?"

"Looks like it." Cody came down the stairs and walked straight into Nick's arms. "I don't care if he's not. I have missed you so bad."

"Missed you too." Cody sighed happily as Nick pressed close against him. As their lips met, Nick slid a hand up Cody's back, caressed his neck then tangled his fingers in his hair.

Cody moaned softly. Kissing Nick was incredible, Nick's lips soft and inviting, gentling Cody's mouth, parting his lips to allow entry for his assured, assertive tongue. Surrendering willingly, Cody relaxed into Nick's mouth, leaning into his lover. He moaned again, dizzy, and ground his hips against Nick's groin.

Nick pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss, and Cody whimpered.

"Don't," Nick said softly, sounding amused.

"Don't what?" Cody pressed against him and angled for another kiss. Nick's hand, still in his hair, restrained him gently. "What?"

"If I keep kissing you, this is gonna end all too soon. Isn't it?"

One of the first times they'd kissed, Cody had come, brought to orgasm by the simple ecstasy of being loved and Nick's lewd, imaginative tongue.

With a soft chuckle, Cody leaned his head back against Nick's hand. "I am never going to live that down, am I?"

"No." Nick's lips brushed Cody's, lightly. "I think I'd better get your clothes off. So I can monitor the situation."

"Oh, yeah? Maybe I should do some monitoring of my own, huh?"

"That's a great idea." Nick grinned. "The equipment's been going pretty haywire the last week, man, I can tell you! It might need some adjustments, you know?"

"I'm sure I'll be able to get it running smoothly again." Cody grinned into his lover's blue eyes. "God, Nick, it is so fucking good to be home."

"Tell me about it."

"Rather show you. Let's go downstairs." Cody glanced up at the closed door. "Just in case Murray comes back for something."

Nick nodded, and they went down the stairs to their cabin.

"I need to see about getting a bigger bed." Cody surveyed the narrow bunks while Nick twitched the blinds closed.

"Great idea." Nick started unbuttoning Cody's shirt. "Better tell Murray first. I don't think he'd get so absorbed in a project he'd miss a new bed being installed."

"True." Cody pushed Nick's t-shirt up and rubbed a palm across his abs. Nick shivered happily and pulled Cody's shirt off. "You said you thought Boz might know already?"

"Tell you later." Nick pulled Cody close, one hand sliding low to cup his ass. "Only talking I plan on doing - " he paused to leave a brief kiss on Cody's lips, "is to tell you - " Nick bit gently at Cody's neck, and Cody moaned, "how much I love you." Nick bent and tongued one of Cody's nipples. He started undoing Cody's jeans, and raised his head and grinned. "Oh, and I might manage a 'don't stop' or two."

"Yeah?" Cody grabbed the waistband of Nick's pants and pulled him closer. "How about you just shut up and kiss me?"

"I guess I could do that." Nick pushed Cody's jeans halfway down his thighs, then did the same with his underwear.

Cody pulled at Nick's t-shirt and Nick reluctantly removed his hands from Cody's ass long enough for Cody to drag it over his head. Settling his hands back on to the swell of Cody's butt, he leaned in and kissed him.

He loved how turned on Cody got when they kissed, loved how with one fierce, hard kiss he could take his lover to smoldering, passionate readiness. He took it slower this time, though, gently, his tongue making a leisurely exploration of Cody's mouth. He didn't want to rush this, he wanted to feel every moment and savor the touch he'd been thinking about all week.

Cody moaned at what Nick's hands were doing, one squeezing his ass, the other reaching lower, between his thighs, fondling his balls. He tugged at Nick's pants, pulling them over his hips.

"Yeah, we've both still got too many clothes on," Nick murmured, and kissed his neck. He stepped back and pushed his pants the rest of the way down, followed by his shorts, then sat down on Cody's bunk. "Come here, babe."

Cody pulled off his remaining clothes and dropped to his knees in front of his lover. Nick bent forward and kissed him as Cody pushed his thighs apart.

"God, yeah," Nick groaned, as Cody's hand closed over his length. "So good, babe. Missed you so much."

"Missed you too." Cody gazed appreciatively at his lover's thick cock, the head, dark with blood, protruding from his hand. "Missed this." He lowered his head and mouthed Nick, tonguing his slit, then rolling his tongue around the crown. Nick bucked and his hand found Cody's head, combing his fingers through his lover's golden hair.

Cody teased gently with his teeth, and pushed his head back against Nick's hand. He loved Nick's hands in his hair.

Nick moaned, and applied what little co-ordination he had left to stroking the blond head in his lap. His other hand closed on Cody's shoulder. "Cody, don't ever go away again," he gasped. Cody growled in answer, not releasing his lover's cock, and Nick arched backwards with a wordless cry.

"Good, huh?" Cody looked up, grinning, and his hand took up a steady stroke on Nick's shaft. He kept it up as he pushed Nick to lie back on the bed, only releasing his cock when he climbed between his parted legs.

Nick's skin was hot and already damp with sweat where Cody's chest touched his. Cody captured his hands, pushing them above his head and Nick whimpered with desire, gazing at his lover through half closed eyes. "Cody. Oh God..."

Cody kissed him as he slowly flexed his hips, aligning his own hard member with his partner's. He loved the way Nick gave himself, open and trusting, his body telling Cody more surely than words ever could that Nick loved him, wanted him. Belonged to him. "Nick," he whispered.

Nick bucked beneath him, pushing their bodies together and Cody felt his own skin, slick with sweat now too, slide over his lover's. He moaned at the gentle friction of Nick's chest hair against his nipples.

Freeing one hand from Cody's, Nick reached between them and thumbed Cody's nipple to hardness. Cody arched his back, raising his head with a whimper. Nick bit gently at his shoulder and sighing happily, Cody relaxed into Nick's body and nuzzled into his neck. Nick moved his hand from Cody's nipple to stroke lower, and Cody raised his hips to give him room.

"I love you," Cody murmured, releasing the hand he still held prisoner and raising himself on his elbows.

Nick used his newly freed hand to rub over Cody's shoulders. "Love you too." His other hand, damp with their shared sweat, ran over Cody's cock and his teeth found Cody's neck.

Cody shivered as Nick stroked him again, and then he felt Nick's cock against his own. They both moaned as Nick's hand closed, pushing their cocks firmly together.

Cody thrust tentatively with his hips, his next moan muffled against Nick's shoulder. Nick thrust upwards to meet him and they found a rhythm, fucking Nick's hand, lubed with their shared sweat.

"Kiss me," Nick gasped, his balls tightening, his orgasm close. Cody raised his head and found Nick's mouth, his tongue hard and hungry, Nick kissing him back just as strong.

Then Nick lost the rhythm, bucked convulsively and came, breaking the kiss to groan. The hot spurt against Cody, combined with the sound of that groan meant Cody followed him in two quick strokes, gasping.

Still trembling, Nick clasped his arms around his partner as he collapsed onto his chest. "Love you so much," he murmured.

"Love you too." Cody rubbed his head against Nick's shoulder, then kissed his throat. "I really missed you this week."

"I know. I missed you too."

"I thought - a few times - that, you know, I might be in love. Before. You know, with girls. Sheila." Cody paused. One of Nick's hands came up and settled at the back of his neck, stroking gently, and Cody sighed with pleasure. "I didn't know, Nick. This - us - God, Nick, I love you so much it scares me sometimes."

Nick kissed the top of his head. "Good. Because I love you with everything I've got, man. Nothing's ever gonna change that."

With a contented sigh, Cody rolled onto his side, cuddling against Nick. Nick reached for the towel he'd left ready on the nightstand, and wiped at the sweat and semen glistening on his partner's chest. "If I could be bothered moving, I'd lick that off."

"You can lick me later." Cody stroked Nick's jaw, and as Nick turned his head, kissed him. "Just want to hold you, now."

"Nice." Nick smiled as Cody took the towel and started on his belly. "From time to time, pal, you have a good idea."

Hunger eventually got them out of bed, but neither felt like leaving the privacy of the boat. Wearing bathrobes against the winter evening, they got comfortable together in the salon and ate. "It's not fancy," Nick grinned, gesturing at the eggs on toast he'd prepared, "but if we sat this close at Straightaway's I think we'd get some funny looks."

Cody laughed. "Uh huh. Couldn't do this, either." He leaned closer and stole a kiss. "Tell me about Boz. You think he knows about us?"

Nick frowned. "I dunno. What it is, you remember when you called and damn near killed me?" Cody grinned and Nick punched his arm. "Yeah, you still owe me. I haven't forgotten, man. Anyway, when I got off the phone, Murray tells me not to stay too long at the Mimi, because it's getting cold. And then he winked at me. That started me thinking and it seems like he's been out more than usual this last month. Could be he's giving us room?"

"I hadn't noticed."

"Honestly? I haven't noticed much except you since Chicago." Nick let his eyes wander appreciatively over his partner, and Cody blushed. "Anyhow, I think the little guy knows."

"We'd better tell him tomorrow." Nick nodded. "How?"

"Plain and simple, Cody. We love each other. We're lovers. We want him to know because he's our best friend. We hope it doesn't change anything."

Cody nodded. "I guess so. What if it does, though? Change things, I mean?"

"Cody." Nick squeezed his shoulder. "Murray's a great guy. Worst that could happen is he'll go off and do research. And tell us all about the results."

That made Cody laugh. "You're right."

"I'm always right. Come on, help me clean up. Then let's go back to bed."

**********************************

Cody opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a brown paper package. "I brought us something."

"Yeah? What is it?" Cody blushed scarlet and Nick grinned. "Like that, huh? Come on, then, show me."

Cody sat down on the bed next to Nick and opened the package. First, he held up two tubes of KY jelly. Nick grinned again. Cody didn't know it, but there was one of those in his nightstand already. He had some ideas for how to use it, too, although he hadn't shared them with his lover yet. It looked like Cody had been thinking the same way.

"Those are kind of incidental." Cody put the KY on the nightstand, and took the remaining items out of the package.

Nick blinked as Cody showed him three magazines. _'Gay porn?'_ "Cody - I'm not sure about - "

"No," Cody interrupted him, grinning. "I don't want to look at naked guys either. Except you, that is. And I've always wanted to use this line." He paused, and Nick raised his eyebrows, waiting. "Honey, I bought 'em for the articles."

They both cracked up, and Nick gasped, "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious, I did." Cody was still grinning. "See, I think - hell, I know - there's a lot more we could do in bed. But - I'm not sure how to go about it."

Nick grinned, catching on. "An instruction manual. Right. Cody, I'm not sure if thinking that up makes you a pervert or a genius."

"I'm pretty sure Murray's the only genius around here."

"Pervert works for me." Nick picked up Playguy. "Come to think of it, this blond guy looks kinda like you. You been moonlighting while you were at your mom's?"

"I'm not sure if saying I look like a porn star is a compliment or an insult," Cody mused.

"Actually, neither am I." Nick put his arm around Cody's waist. "So where do we start?"

"Read 'em, I guess. Find something that sounds good, and give it a try."

"Fantasies. Seduction," Nick read off the cover of the magazine he held. "Sounds promising."

"This one's all writing, I think." Cody held up the smaller magazine. "But the other one's got stories too."

"First Hand. Erotic Art and Writing." Nick shook his head. "If that was a girly magazine, babe, I wouldn't touch it. Leave it till last."

"Okay." Cody tossed the offending digest onto the opposite bunk.

Nick stood up and pulled off his bathrobe, and Cody reached up to run a hand through his chest hair. "I thought we were reading first?"

"We are," Nick agreed. "I've never looked at dirty magazines with my clothes on before, and I'm not about to start now. 'Specially not with a hot piece of ass like you next to me." He grinned and dodged as Cody aimed a punch.

"I am not a hot piece of ass!"

"I think you're pretty hot." Nick laughed at Cody's baleful expression. "Come on babe, get naked. This is going to be fun."

Relenting, Cody stood up and dropped his robe, then pulled Nick close. "I'll get you later," he murmured, hands sliding over his lover's back.

"I'm counting on it." Nick pressed his groin against his partner, and one hand roved up Cody's neck, into his hair. He kissed him then, deep and hungry.

"That's not playing fair," Cody whispered when he could speak again, weak at the knees and hanging on to Nick for support.

"Wasn't meant to be." Nick dropped to the bed and stretched out next to the wall, pulling Cody down next to him. He grabbed the magazines from the nightstand.

Still buzzing from the kiss, Cody ran a hand up Nick's thigh. "Maybe we could read in the morning."

Nick caught his hand and put the magazine in it. "Read first, then you can do that all you want."

"All right, all right," Cody grumbled, and opened The Advocate.

"This one's not much good," Nick complained, ten minutes later.

"Huh?" Cody dragged his attention away from the text he was devouring. "What's wrong with it?"

"I've found out more about leather, and about spanking, than I want to know. And I don't need to read dirty magazines to figure out how to tie you up. Your one any better?"

"Umm - yeah." Cody nodded. "This story - it's called The Quest - it's pretty good."

"Yeah?" Nick brightened, and tossed Playguy in the wake of First Hand. "Can I read too?"

Cody sat up. "I've got a better idea. Let me finish reading it. And - uh - do what it says. To you. Okay?"

"Yes. Hell, yes. Read fast, okay?"

"Not helping," Cody sighed a few minutes later, as Nick licked gently at his ribcage.

"Guess not," Nick murmured regretfully, kissing instead. "I'll be good." He dropped a hand to rest on Cody's stomach, and Cody shivered as fingers crept into his pubic hair.

"Thought you were gonna be good?"

"Best I can do." Nick's fingers explored the gold curls. "You expect me to look at that and do nothing?" He moved his hand and brushed Cody's cock, already hard, precum glistening on the head. "I mean, there's only so much a guy can take."

Cody groaned. "If you tease me now, it'll mean less later, babe. Give me two more minutes." He captured Nick's hand and drew it upwards to safer territory. "I really think it's gonna be worth the wait."

"When you put it like that..." Nick rubbed his head against Cody's shoulder. "Read real fast, huh?"

"All done." Cody dropped the magazine on the floor and lay down next to Nick. "Trust me?"

"Yeah." Nick smiled and Cody kissed him.

"Roll over, babe." Nick did as he was asked, and Cody sat up again to give him room. "Really have to get us a bigger bed," he muttered, then turned his attention back to his lover. Nick was lying on his stomach, legs slightly parted, his head turned to look at Cody. "You look absolutely fucking gorgeous," Cody said softly. His cock twitched as he ran his hands gently over Nick's shoulders and down on to his back, and Nick shivered at the touch. Cody bent forward and kissed the corner of his mouth, then nibbled at the spot on his neck that always made him whimper.

Nick moaned softly, and Cody's balls tightened. Seeing Nick this way, passive, receptive, willingly allowing Cody control... with a whimper, Cody grabbed the base of his cock, forcing his incipient orgasm back.

"Save that for me," Nick growled softly.

"I'm doing my best." Cody groaned. "Babe, you're just so damned beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself." Nick grinned. "Difference is, I don't moonlight as a porn star."

"You sure you want to get smart with me right now?" Cody, having got himself back under control, leant forward and mouthed the sweet spot on Nick's neck again. Nick whimpered, and Cody reached for his knee and pulled it further up the bed. Unresisting, Nick spread his legs and Cody got between them, his teeth still worrying at Nick's neck. He pressed his groin against Nick's ass and Nick arched up against him, shuddering.

"Like I said, you sure you want to get smart?" Cody murmured into Nick's ear.

"Seems to be working for me so far." Nick's voice was gravelly with desire.

"I guess it is." Cody grinned, and raised himself up. "Anyway, you're distracting me. I've forgotten what the book said. Maybe I should read it again?"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Nick squirmed. "You wouldn't do that to me!"

"Maybe not." Cody kissed the knob at the top of his spine. "Hey, it's coming back to me." He licked a little lower down Nick's spine and Nick moaned. Slowly, Cody lapped his way down Nick's backbone, pausing now and then to bite lovingly at a nearby ridge of muscle. Nick made a sound between a moan and a whimper, a sound that went straight to Cody's cock.

He pushed himself up to kneel between his lover's legs. The twin globes of Nick's beautiful ass were directly in front of him, and Cody placed a hand on each, kneading with this thumbs.

Nick flexed up, into his touch. "Cody!"

Cody moved his thumbs lower, between Nick's legs, stroking down to his perineum and teasing at his sac. Nick flexed his hips again, whimpering. "The guy in the book really liked what I'm gonna do next," Cody told him.

"Really like this," Nick muttered.

Bending forward, Cody bit at the ridge of muscle over Nick's tailbone. Parting Nick's cheeks with his thumbs, he licked at the top of his crack. Nick sighed, then moaned as Cody licked again, harder. The musky Nick-taste he loved was stronger here, in his crevice, and slightly salt. Pointing his tongue, Cody traced the outline of his lover's hole.

"Cody!" Nick yelped, and Cody raised his head.

"All right?"

"Yeah. Surprised me," Nick said breathlessly. "'S good."

Cody planted a light kiss on Nick's buttock, then licked a wet swipe across his opening. He felt Nick's response in a tremor through his whole body, and did it again, encouraged.

Looking up, he saw his lover had his eyes closed and his mouth open. One hand clutched the pillow, the other moved restlessly over the bed. Across his back, the skin gleamed with sweat in the electric light, and Cody smiled. "Beautiful. Mine," he said softly. Nick's only response was a whimper.

Thinking about the story he'd just read, Cody pushed his tongue against the center of Nick's pucker. Nick whimpered and jerked, so he repeated the maneuver, this time swirling his tongue around. The texture of the skin was different here, softer, and the silky feel and heady taste of Nick was incredible.

Cody thrust with his tongue and Nick opened for him, his hips coming up. Cody's cock jerked at the twin joys of his tongue inside Nick's passage, and Nick's mewling, inarticulate groans. Nick writhed as Cody's tongue pressed deeper, swirling, going further in with each circle.

When his mouth started to get tired, Cody kissed his way back up Nick's spine. He pressed his groin against his lover, his throbbing cock sliding along the crack of his ass, put his arms around him and kissed his ear. He could feel Nick trembling.

"Fuck," Nick whispered. "Cody - fuck."

"You liked it, huh?"

"No words." Nick took a deep breath. "Fuck. Wait'll I do it to you."

"Looking forward to it. I'm not done yet, though."

"Hoped you weren't."

Cody kissed Nick's neck, and rubbed his hand down his chest. Nick sighed, and raised his body slightly, pushing his hips back against Cody, and Cody eased his hand lower until he could rub his knuckles against Nick's semi-hard cock, slick with precum.

Nick groaned, and Cody flexed his hips, humping his ass. Nick dropped his weight back down on the bed with a sobbed moan, and Cody chuckled, mouth against his neck. Driving Nick crazy was quickly becoming his favorite hobby.

Sitting up, Cody reached for one of the tubes of KY he'd bought. "You look so hot like this," he told his lover. The lube caused him a moment's struggle with the funny shaped lid, until he worked it out and used the plastic point to break the seal. Gel spilled onto his fingers and he grinned, squeezing the tube for more. "Babe, this might be cold."

With his unlubed hand, Cody spread Nick's cheeks again and smeared the gel on his pucker. Nick gasped at the cold touch on his entrance, then groaned as Cody circled a fingertip in the lube.

Cody pressed gently and Nick gasped. "Cody - yes - " He pushed his hips up, and Cody moaned as his finger slid inside Nick's tight, warm tunnel. His cock throbbed, demanding attention, but he didn't dare touch it in case he came right then - and with the promise of Nick's ass in front of him, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

His finger was deep inside Nick now, and Nick, with soft, pleased growls, was pressing himself back against Cody. Remembering the book, Cody pushed a little harder, feeling for the hard nub - _there_. His fingertip brushed the spot and Nick's head snapped up. "Cody!" The word was a strangled yelp.

"Good?"

"Yeah - " Nick dropped his head again and pushed back harder with his hips, and Cody sought the pleasure spot again. He felt the quiver through his lover as he touched it, then pulled his finger halfway out.

Nick whined and bucked. "Easy, baby." Cody's other hand stroked over Nick's back, and he pushed his finger all the way back in. Nick moaned and thrust to meet him. Cody massaged his prostate, firmly, slowly and he sobbed, moving his hips.

Gently, Cody eased his finger back out. Panting, voice shaking, Nick whispered, "Oh God, man, don't stop."

"Not stopping, beautiful." Cody grabbed the lube and squeezed out another dollop. "See, baby?" His finger re-entered Nick's passage, and this time he felt no resistance. Slowly, he pushed his middle finger in as well. Panting, Nick pressed back against him.

Cody moaned. The feel of Nick around his fingers, so tight, so perfect, made him light-headed. His fingers delved further, and Nick's yelp made him realize that his longer middle finger was hitting his prostate squarely. Cody pulled back a little. The guy in the magazine had come from this, fingers inside him, but that wasn't what Cody wanted - he wanted the next chapter, wanted his cock inside Nick. And the way Nick was pushing back against him, Nick wanted it too.

Slowly, he started fucking Nick with his fingers, twisting, stretching, and Nick groaned. Cody whimpered. God, his fingers inside Nick... his cock inside Nick... he gulped. _'Now? Is he ready?'_

Cody slid his fingers out and leaned forward over Nick's body again. Nick whined and pressed back against his lover's groin, and Cody hissed as Nick's ass bumped his throbbing cock. "Please, Cody," Nick whimpered.

"You want this? You're sure?" Cody asked softly, even though the answer was right there in Nick's voice, in the way he was shoving his ass back against him.

"Yes. Please. Now." Cody kissed Nick's cheek, then his mouth as Nick turned his head to find him, fumbling with the lube at the same time.

Cody greased himself, moaning at the cool slickness on his overheated cock, and positioned his head at Nick's entrance. _'Take it slow,'_ he reminded himself, even though his cock was screaming to bury itself in Nick; he didn't really know how ready Nick was and he sure didn't want to hurt him.

Nick gasped at the feel of Cody at his pucker, and pressed back. Cody, hard as a rock, felt the tip slide in. Nick opened easily and Cody grabbed the base of his cock, forcing the tide back. "Easy, baby," he whispered. "Take it slow."

He let Nick push back a little further, his whole crown going in, then dropped his other hand on Nick's ass. "Slow, babe." Nick gasped and wriggled.

Cody gave him another inch, regaining a small measure of his control. He'd never felt anything like being inside Nick. Sweat was pouring off him, he knew, his whole body on fire. His balls ached, tighter than he'd ever felt them. This couldn't last long - probably just as well for a first time - but he wouldn't come yet. If he could help it.

Nick gasped and Cody felt his muscles spasm. "You ok? Need me to stop?"

"No. Just give me a minute," Nick panted.

"Sure?"

"Yeah." Nick pulled away a fraction then thrust back, and Cody groaned as he slid further in. Nick kept pushing and when Cody would have steadied him said "No, babe. All the way in. Now," and Cody moaned again as his cock buried itself further, further into his lover's body.

Cody leaned forward and kissed Nick's neck, and Nick bucked as the movement slid Cody in a little deeper.Cody groaned at the tight heat of Nick's passage moving around him. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," Nick whispered back. "Now fuck me already."

Cody slid an arm around Nick and pulled him against his chest. "Okay, baby," he agreed, and flexed his hips, taking the first stroke, hissing at the friction. "Oh, God... Nick," he moaned.

Nick moaned back, and then sobbed as Cody thrust home.

Cody found a rhythm, slow and steady, his strokes short. He was hitting the spot every time, he could tell by Nick's moans and his convulsive bucks, and he just hoped he could hold out long enough.

Then the muscles of Nick's ass tightened around him, Nick crying out wordlessly as he came, and Cody yelled, he couldn't help himself, yelled his lover's name as his orgasm was ripped from him, and he collapsed on Nick's back, shaking.

Nick was trembling too, he realized, and his ass was twitching around Cody's still-hard cock. "Okay?" Cody whispered.

Nick sighed. "Oh, yes. Oh, fuck, yes." He wriggled, turning over, Cody's cock sliding free, and curled against Cody. "I need to read that book."

"Wasn't the live demonstration enough?" Cody murmured, pulling Nick close.

"Had trouble keeping my mind on it. Didn't take any notes either." Nick smiled into Cody's eyes, and kissed him. "Come to think of it, you could maybe give me another demo. In the morning."

"Yeah?" Cody grinned. "I'd be happy to. I'll have to check my calendar first though - porn stars have pretty busy schedules."

"You're forgetting. I learned how to tie you up, remember? Your porn career is over, buddy."

Cody tried to think up a smart reply, but Nick hugged him and he lost his train of thought. "So good to be home," he murmured sleepily, and kissed him. "Nick, I love you."

"I love you too." Nick yawned. "Get some sleep. You'll need your strength tomorrow."


End file.
